There are numerous examples of spare tire anti-theft devices in the prior art. Many of these devices utilize a wide range of components to prevent the spare from being removed from the car by would-be thieves. Despite the use and availability of such devices, spare tire theft persists and, by many accounts, has increased.
Spare tires that are accessible from the exterior of the automobile are particularly susceptible to theft and are regularly targeted by thieves. There many types of systems used to secure spare tires to the exterior of the automobile. An example includes a cable and yoke system that secures the spare tire to the underside of the automobile carriage using a winch, cable, and yoke. When the tire is secured, the cable is often accessible through an opening in the rim of the tire. Thieves can insert cable cutters through the rim and sever the exposed portion of the cable, which thereby simultaneously separates the tire from the system and damages the system. Often times, the entire securement system needs to be replaced (winch, cable, and yoke). The vehicle owner typically incurs the cost of obtaining a new rim, tire, securement system, and labor associated with installation of each. Detrimentally, the owner typically does not notice the theft until the spare tire is needed in an emergency. In which case, the owner typically incurs the added cost of emergency service providers, such as towing.
Known devices and methods for preventing theft of spare tires lack in effectiveness, practicality, or both. For example, one inadequate solution is to chain the tire with a pad lock or combination lock to the underside of the carriage. Such a system is still susceptible to being breached by chain cutters. In addition, the locks are easily compromised by weather and other elements. Moisture, salt, and dirt can seize locks and bolts leaving the motorist unable to remove the spare tire during an emergency. Further, even if the lock is not compromised by the weather, the added inconvenience to the motorist for having to position themselves under the car to open the lock in darkness or inclement weather is undesirable.
There is a long felt need for an effective spare tire anti-theft system and method. The present disclosure details example embodiments a spare tire anti-theft system and method that offers both effective anti-theft protection and ease of access to the tire. There is also a long felt need to provide effective spare tire anti-theft protection, ease of access to the tire, and reliable access to the tire. The present disclosure describes example embodiments of a spare tire anti-theft system and method which provides effective spare tire anti-theft protection, ease of access to the tire, reliable access to the tire, in an uncomplicated and cost effective manner.